novebiologijefandomcom-20200213-history
Preobilje voda – ozadje okoljskih sprememb
Globalno segrevanje (ŠPELA) Preobilje voda je posledica taljenja ledenikov predvsem na Antarktiki in Grenlandiji. Do tega je prišlo zaradi pojava, ki ga poznamo pod imenom globalno segrevanje in je posledica povečanja koncentracije toplogrednih plinov v ozračju. Globalno segrevanje v ožjem pomenu besede je opazno povečanje povprečne temperature zemeljske površine in oceanov v zadnjih desetletjih. Povečanje te temperature v zadnjih 100 letih znaša namreč 0,74 ± 0,18 °C, kar se sicer na zdi veliko vendar pomembno vpliva na mnoge okoljske spremembe, ki jih opažamo danes. Poleg dviga gladine oceanov in zmanjšanja njihove slanosti, prihaja tudi do spremembe vremena in pojavov hurikanov ter posledično vpliva na biološke ekosisteme po vsem svetu. Zaskrbljujoče pa so predvsem napovedi o porastu povprečne temperature zemeljske površine do leta 2100, saj naj bi se te povečale za med 1,1 in 6,4 °C. Zadrževalni čas molekule CO2 v atmosferi je povprečno 3,2 leta. Vzroki za globalno segrevanje: Obstajajo razlage, ki trdijo, da je segrevanje zemeljske površine posledica prehoda iz male ledene dobe oz. da je vzrok naravnih temperaturnih variacij skozi tisočletja. Vendar je splošno sprejeto, da so, vsaj v zadnjih 100 letih, razlog za tolikšen dvig globalne temperature krivi toplogredni plini. Glavni toplogredni plini so vodna para, ogljikov dioksid, metan in ozon. Gre za pline, ki v troposferi zadržujejo infrardečo svetlobo, to je svetloba dolgih valovnih dolžin. Temu pojavu pravimo efekt tople grede. Do porasta teh plinov v ozračju v zadnjih desetletjih prihaja predvsem zaradi uporabe fosilnih goriv (nafta, premog). Posledice globalnega segrevanja oz. porasta zemeljske temperature: *Vedno bolj pogosto se pojavljajo ekstremne vremenske razmere kot so hurikani in monsuni, ti so bolj uničujoči in se pojavljajo na novih lokacijah. *Zaradi toplejšega ozračja je tudi več izhlapevanja, česar posledica so bolj pogoste padavine. To je predvsem problematično v tropskih deževnih gozdovih, ker prihaja do erozije zemlje in poplav. *V severnih državah kot so Kanada, Aljaska in Rusija prihaja to taljenja permafrosta, kar vpliva na tamkajšnje ekosisteme ter površinske vode. Vpliva pa tudi na izhajanje metana, ki je bil prej ujet v zaledenelo plast, kar še povečuje toplogredni efekt. *Z dvigovanjem temperature se talijo ledeniki in s tem prihaja do naraščanja gladine morja. *Oceani, predvsem Atlantik imajo višjo povprečno temperaturo, kar nekoliko vpliva na morske ekosisteme in priobalno vreme. *Prihaja do acidifikacije oceanov, kar sicer ni direktna posledica segrevanja, je pa posledica večjih količin CO2 v ozračju, ki se v oceanih spremeni v ogljikovo kislino, kar znižuje pH morske vode. *Zmanjšuje se površina ledenikov, in sicer celo do te mere, da je ogrožen obstoj kar nekaj manjših ledenikov po svetu. Celotna površina ledenikov se je v zadnjim času kar razpolovila! *Ker ledeniki dobro odbijajo sončno svetlobo, zmanjšanje njihove površine pozitivno prispeva k globalnemu segrevanju. *Vse prej naštete posledice seveda vplivajo tudi na rastje in organizme, saj nekaterim omogočajo boljše pogoje za življenje, drugim pa onemogočajo pogoje za razvoj. Nekateri organizmi so celo popolnoma izgubili svoje naravne habitate, kar v najhujšem primeru vodi celo k izumrtju. V hladnejših delih pa se je na primer povečala rast rastlin. Posledice dviga morske gladine (OTA) Dvig gladine morja je posledica dveh dejavnikov: dotekanja sladke vode v oceane (zaradi taljenja gorskih ledenikov, ledu na polih) ter termične ekspanzije vode (s povišanjem temperature postane morska voda manj gosta in se razširi). Zaradi segrevanja se tali led, zaradi česar morska gladina narašča. Voda je v povprečju manj odbojna kot sam led in zato absorbira več sončnega sevanja. Vedno več vode v oceanih zato povzroča vedno več segrevanja in s tem vedno več taljenja ledu in cikel se tako nadaljuje. To je povratna zanka, t.i. ice-albedo efekt. Od konca zadnje ledene dobe (18000 let nazaj) se je morska gladina dvignila za več kot 120 metrov. Zadnjih 3000 let se je gladina dvignila povprečno za 0.1-0.2 mm/leto, v 20. stoletju pa je bil povprečen dvig gladine 1-2 mm/leto. V zadnjih desetletjih se gladina morja dviguje za približno 1 mm/leto. Taljenje ledenikov in polarnega ledu prispeva 0.2-0.4mm/leto v 20. stoletju. Najbolj dvig gladine morja vpliva na obalna okolja. Obalna okolja so ena najbolj dinamičnih na Zemlji, v njih se nahajajo najbolj raznoliki in produktivni habitati. Vsebujejo naravne ekosisteme pa tudi ekonomske sektorje in urbane centre. Najbolj so na dvig gladine morja občutljive nizko ležeče delte, peščene obale, obalni močvirni deli, estuarji in lagune. V priobalnih delih ZDA npr. je že vidna erozija obale in umiranje obalnih rastlin. Vzdolž ravnih priobalnih območij ob Atlantski obali se dvig gladine za 1mm odraža v umiku obale za 1.5m. Tako se dvig gladine na Gulf Coast na Floridi odraža v številnih mrtvih palmah na robu slanega marša, vzdolž atlantske obale ZDA pa erozija izravnava plaže in odnaša počitniške hiše. Obalno prebivalstvo črpa vodo iz podzemlja, zato bo vdor slane vode v podtalnico postal resnejši problem. Zemlja nekaterih otoških narodov se potaplja pod vodo. Nizko ležeči pacifiški otoki bodo zaradi dviga gladine morja poplavljeni, grozi jim tudi vdor slane vode v podtalne zaloge pitne vode. Tuvalu (polinezijski otoki med Havaji in Avstralijo) so že izkusili poplavljanje nižje ležečih delov. Najvišje ležeča točka teh otokov je namreč 5m nad morsko gladino. Vdor slane vode že vpliva na pitno vodo in produkcijo hrane; tamkajšnje vodstvo predvideva, da bo ljudstvo preplavljeno v 50 letih. Ostali ogroženi otoki so Cookovi in Maršalovi otoki. Poleg otoških ljudstev so v nevarnosti tudi prebivalci nizko ležečih priobalnih dežel (npr. Bangladeš, Vietnam, Kitajska, Indija, Tajska). Dvig morske gladine lahko vpliva na pojav milijonov 'klimatskih beguncev' iz Filipinov, Indonezije in Kitajske. Dvig morske gladine povzroča tudi vdor slane vode v notranjost celin-v reke, močvirja, podtalnice, kar je lahko škodljivo za nekatere vodne rastline in živali ter ogroža uporabo vode za potrebe ljudi. Vdori slane vode v sladko so že vidni na obalah Izraela, Tajske, v delti Yangtze na Kitajskem, v delti Mekong v Vietnamu,… IPCC (Integrated Pollution Prevention and Control) je v l. 2001 predvideval, da bo globalno segrevanje vodilo k dvigu gladine morja od 9-88 cm do l. 2100. Sredjeročne ocene predvidevajo, da se bo gladina morja v povprečju dvignila za 5 cm na desetletje. Posledice dviga gladine morja bodo v prihodnosti številne, posebno v obalnih sistemih. Dvig gladine morja bo vplival na ranljive ekosisteme ter na 50% svetovne populacije na priobalnih področjih, ki bodo izpostavljena naravnim nevarnostim, kot so nevihte, poplave, erozija obal, spremembe v kvaliteti površinskih in podtalnih voda, izgube posestev, obalnih prebivališč, dvig gladine bo vplival na kmetijstvo in vodne ekosisteme zaradi znižanja kvalitete prsti in vode, prišlo bo do izgube turizma in rekreacije na nekaterih področjih. Zaščito proti tem posledicam zagotavljajo nekatere naravne lastnosti obal, npr. koralni grebeni (najbolj masivne, obširne, učinkovite zaščitne strukture na svetu), obalna vegetacija ('absorbira' energijo valov, lahko omili erozijo obale), učinkovite so npr. tudi mangrove. Proti poplavljanju ter eroziji se lahko tudi ukrepa na tri načine: lahko se postavi obrambne zidove za zadrževanje vode, lahko se pusti vodo napredovati in se nato prilagodi nastalim situacijam ali pa se dvigne raven kopnega. V ZDA npr. bi nizko ležeča obalna mesta zaščitili z nepropustnimi pregradami, obrežnimi nasipi ali pa sistemi za črpanje vode. Vdore slane vode v sladko pa so npr. že omejili s postavitvijo podzemnih pregrad. Viri: Chanton J. Global warming & rising oceans. 2002. American Institute of Biological Sciences. http://www.actionbioscience.org/environment/chanton.html (8. mar. 2007) Coastal systems. World Meteorological Organisation. http://www.grida.no/climate/ipcc_tar/wg2/292.htm (8. mar. 2007) Global warming. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc (12. mar. 2007) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_warming (8.mar.2007) Posledice spreminjajočega se podnebja. Fokus, društvo za sonaraven razvoj. http://www.focus.si/index.php?node=22 (8. mar. 2007) Sea level rise. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc (9. mar. 2007) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sea_level_rise (8. mar. 2007) Titus J.G., Park R.A., Leatherman S.P., Weggel J.R., Greene M. S., Mausel P. W., Brown S., Gaunt G., Trehan M., Yohe G. 1991. Greenhouse effect and sea level rise: the cost of holding back the sea. Coastal Management, 19: 171-204. Vpliv povečane koncentracije vodne pare v zraku (ROK) "Voda je poglaviten dejavnik, ki je omogočil razvoj življenja na zemlji." To je trditev, ki jo sprejemamo vsi. Vemo namreč, da brez vode ne bi mogli preživeti niti enega tedna. Vemo tudi, da se je prvo življenje pojavilo v vodi, ker je ta omogočala relativno ugodne in stabilne razmere za prve organizme. Ni pa splošno znano, da je vodna para najpomembnejši toplogredni plin in da ji pripisujemo največjo vlogo pri ohranjanju temperatur za 30°C nad temperaturo, ki bi jo imela zemlja brez toplogrednih plinov. Poleg toplogrednega efekta pa je vodna para v zraku pomembna tudi zato, ker intenziteta vremenskih pojavov narašča sorazmerno z njeno količino v atmosferi. Toplogredni vpliv vodne pare v ozračju Raziskave so pokazale, da vodna para povzroči med 36% in 70% celokupnega efekta vseh toplogrednih plinov v ozračju. Analize teh efektov so sicer težavne, ker toplogredni plini v naravi delujejo sinergistično zato poizkus z metodo odstranitve posamezne komponente in spremljanja posledic v laboratoriju ne prinese zanesljivih odgovorov na vprašanje, kakšne bi bile posledice takega dogodka v naravi. Vodna para ni običajen toplogredni plin. Že dejstvo, da je njen zadrževalni čas v ozračju v povprečju samo 10 dni jo loči od ostalih toplogrednih plinov, ki se v ozračju zadržujejo več let, nekateri celo desetletij. Naslednja značilnost vodne pare je, da je njena količina v zraku neposredno odvisna od temperature. Povišana temperatura namreč omogoči večje izhlapevanje, zrak z višjo temperaturo lahko zadrži več vodne pare, ta poveča toplogredni efekt zaradi katerega se poviša temperatura ozračja, kar pa se zopet odrazi v višjem izhlapevanju, višji koncentraciji vodne pare v zraku in tako naprej. Opazimo princip pozitivne povratne zanke, ki dodatno ojača efekt vseh ostalih toplogrednih plinov. Računalniške simulacije kažejo, da je sprememba temperature zaradi CO2 v prisotnosti vodne pare tudi do 60% višja, kot bi bila če v atmosferi ne bi bilo prisotne vodne pare. Ojačitveni efekt je tako močan tudi zaradi hitre odzivnosti vodne pare. Računalniške simulacije so pokazale, da bi se po popolni odstranitvi vlage iz ozračja, ta v 15ih dneh vrnila na 90% nivoja pred odstranitvijo (Slika 1). Zato nimamo praktično nikakršne možnosti neposredno vplivati na količino vodne pare v zraku. Slika:water.jpg Slika 1: Povečevanje količine vodne pare v ozračju po njeni popolni odstranitvi. Tako je z vodno paro, ki se nahaja v troposferi, to je pas do 10 km oddaljen od površine zemlje. Drugače pa se voda obnaša v stratosferi, v pasu ki se nahaja med 10 in 30 km nad zemeljsko površino. Tudi v tem območju se vodna para obnaša kot toplogredni plin, vendar pa je njen zadrževalni čas tu bistveno daljši kot v troposferi. Na srečo je njena količina v stratosferi majhna v primerjavi s količino tik nad površjem zemlje (Slika 2), vendar je opazen trend naraščanja njene koncentracije, podobno kot je opazen trend naraščanja koncentracije vodne pare v troposferi. Razlog za naraščanje je v obeh primerih bistveno drugačen. V nižjih pasovih je koncentracija vodne pare neposredno povezana s temperaturo ozračja, medtem ko jo v stratosfero posredno ali neposredno zanese človek. Prvi razlog za povečevanje njene koncentracije na tej višini so letala (običajno letijo na 11.000 m), katerih izpuhi so večinoma sestavljeni iz CO2 in vode. Naslednji in bistveno bolj pomemben vir vode v stratosferi, pa je oksidacija metana prav tako v CO2 in vodo, ki poteka pod vplivom UV žarkov. Poglaviten vir metana je seveda kmetijstvo. Slika:Koncentracija-vode-po-višini.gif Slika 2: Koncentracija vodne pare v ozračju v odvisnosti od višine. Vpliv vodne pare v ozračju na intenzivnost vremenskih pojavov Za izhlapevanje vode je potrebna določena količina energije, ki se ponovno sprosti ob kondenzaciji. Sprosti se v obliki toplote, ta segreje ozračje na območju kondenzacije, kar povzroči konvekcijske zračne tokove. Ti se odražajo v obliki vetrov, ko je sproščene energije veliko, tudi v obliki viharjev in drugih ekstremnih vremenskih pojavov. Globalno ogrevanje ozračja tako povečuje evaporacijo na sušnih območjih in povečuje količino deževja in neviht na območjih, kjer te že danes povzročajo probleme. Viri: Global warming. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc (25. mar. 2007) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Global_warming (25. mar. 2007) Greenhouse effect. Wikimedia foundation, Inc (25. mar. 2007) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greenhouse_effect (24. mar. 2007) Greenhouse gas. Wikimedia foundation, Inc (25. mar. 2007) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greenhouse_gas (23. mar. 2007) Water vapour, feedback or forcing? Real Climate. (25. mar. 2007) http://www.realclimate.org/index.php?p=142 (6. apr. 2005) Water vapour in the climate system. Special report. American Geophysical Union. (25. mar. 2007) http://www.agu.org/sci_soc/mockler.html (dec. 1995) Posledice zmanjšanja slanosti morja zaradi dotoka sladke vode (JELKA) Zaradi globalnega segrevanja zemlje se je pospešil hidrološki cikel – več vode se premika preko atmosfere, kar se odraža v povečanju padavin. Sladka voda pa v morja in oceane priteka tudi iz talečih se ledenikov. Posledično se spreminja gostota morske vode to pa bo dolgoročno vplivalo na upočasnitev cirkulacije oceanov. Spreminjanje slanosti vpliva tako na morske tokove, kroženje vode, razporeditev toplote kot tudi na sestavo ekosistema. Zaenkrat je bi ta efekt opažen predvsem na področjih v bližini talečih se ledenikov. Gostota morske vode je pogojena s koncentracijo raztopljenih ionov (večinoma Na+ in Cl-). Zaradi tega je gostejša od sladke vode (ρ (slane vode) = 1035 kg /m3, ρ (sladke vode) = 1000 kg/m3). Na slanost vpliva več dejavnikov: izhlapevanje vode na površju, zaradi česar se slanost poveča, ter padavine, dotoki rek, taljenje ledu, ki prispevajo k zmanjšanju slanosti. Slanost se poveča tudi ob tvorbi ledu. Manj slana voda težje potone, kar vpliva na vertikalno kroženje vode v morju. Nihanja slanosti so čez leto v obledeniških predelih značilna, zato ja lažje napovedati, kakšne bodo posledice, če se bo v morje sprostilo več sladke vode. Vplive večjega dotoka sladke vode so opazili v Norveškem morju, Grenlandskem morju in Severnem Atlantiku, kjer se je v zadnjih 40-ih letih se je slanost opazno zmanjšala. V južnem Severnem morju (ob obali Nemčije) je zmanjšana koncentracija soli v morju zaradi večjega dotoka sladke vode ob izlivih rek. left|thumb|300px|Slika 3:Prikaz dviga gladine morske vode ter upada slanosti (indeksa slanosti) vode. Zmanjšanje slanosti poleg vpliva na premikanje morske vode vpliva tudi na ekosisteme v obledeniških sistemih. Morski sesalci so na sezonske spremembe v slanosti prilagojeni. Polarne vode (morja nad 60° severne/južne geografske dolžine) so hladnejše, manj slane, z visoko koncentracijo CO2, kisika in hranil. Zaradi znižane slanosti se poveča tudi izhlapevanje vode (parni tlak slane vode se zmanjša), poveča pa se koncentracija CO2 še poveča. Te spremembe vplivajo na favno takih sistemov. Zaradi sprememb koncentracije CO2, pH, slanosti se pojavljao cvetenja toksičnih alg. Dotok večje količine vode povzroči tudi dotok večje količine blata in polutantov v priobalne vode, kar prav tako vpliva predvsem na organizme, ki služijo kot plen sesalcem. Za razliko od morskih sesalcev so na primer morski mehkužci (glavonožci) bolj občutljivi na nihanja slanosti. Spreminjajo se tudi populacije fitoplanktona. V polarnih vodah so pogosteje zastopane diatomejske alge, zaradi spremembe slanosti pa so se začeli pogosteje pojavljati druge skupine. Spremembe v populaciji fitoplanktona posledično vplivajo na sestavo zooplanktona. Kriptofiti imajo preferenco do manj slanih vodnih okolij in se pojavljajo namesto diatomejskih alg. Ta sprememba vpliva na pojav drugih vrst zooplanktona, ki se z njimi hranijo. Antarktični morski planktonski rakci (ang. krill) se s kriptofiti ne prehranjujejo, ker so manjši. Zaradi tega se populacija rakcev zmanjša, to pa prizadene tudi višje trofične nivoje v prehranski verigi. Rakci so namreč hrana za mnoge morske ptice in morske sesalce. left|thumb|300px|Slika 4: Prisotnost kriptofitov glede na slanost ob priobalnem področju. Viri: Antonio Regalado Staff. 2003. Billionaire Opens Deep Pockets For Climate-Theory Research. Rapid cataclysmic climate change – The future of global warming: 14 str. (17. jul. 2003) http://www.mongabay.com/external/cataclysmic_climate_change.htm (16. 3. 2007) Barnes C. 2006. Climate change. Lecture Notes, ENVI2112, Semester 2: 1-21 Learmonth J.A., MacLeod C.D., Santos M.B., Pierce G.J., Crick H.Q.P., Robinson R.A. 2006. Potential effects of climate change on marine mammals. Oceanography and Marine Biology, 44: 431-464 Moline M. A., Claustre H., Frazer T. K., Schofield O., Vernet M. 2004. Alteration of the food web along the Antarctic Peninsula in response to a regional warming trend. Global Change Biology, 10, 12: 1973–1980 Vpliv taljena ledu na morske tokove (JANA) Taljenje ledu Led je zaloga sveže vode na našem planetu. Na Antarktiki so zaloge ledu največje, sledi ji Arktika. Voda se v obliki ledu nahaja predvsem v obliki ledenikov in plavajočega ledu na severnem in južnem polu in v ledenikih v visokogorju po vsem svetu. Splošno znano je, da se zaradi segrevanja ozračja tali led tako na polih kot tisti v ledenikih. Polarne regije se segrevajo hitreje kot celoten planet. Morska gladina se vsako leto dvigne za nekaj milimetrov, kar je posledica taljenja ledu v ledenikih po vsem svetu, saj ta voda z rekami odteka v morje. Medtem, ko taljenje ledu, ki plava v morju, ne povzroča dviga morske gladine, saj se ta led že nahaja v morju in zajema prostornino, ki jo nato zapolni staljena voda. Samo taleči Arktični ledeniki v enem letu prispevajo 10% k celotnemu dvigu gladine morja. V desetletju to taljenje povzroči dvig gladine za 2 mm. Obseg ledu na Arktiki in Antarktiki se iz leta v leto manjša. Na Antarktiki se zaradi višjih temperatur na robovih odlamljajo velikanske ledene gore in potujejo v toplejša morja, kjer se talijo. Področja na Arktiki, ki niso celo leto pokrita z ledom se povečujejo, obdobje rasti pa se na teh področjih podaljšuje za več dni v desetletju. Led, ki je v preteklosti skozi vse leto ostajal zamrznjen, se začenja taliti. Polna pokritost območij z ledom je za 16 dni krajša kot leta 1850. Na Arktiki so se temperature v zadnjih 30-letih po nekaterih podatkih dvignile za 1,5ºC. Otoplitve so najmočnejše v zimskih in pomladnih mesecih. Področje z arktičnim ledom se je stanjšalo za 3% vsako desetletje od leta 1972. Debelina ledu pa za 40% v zadnjih nekaj desetletjih. Nekaterim to prinaša ugodnosti in jih s pridom izkoriščajo. Manjši obseg ledenih ploskev namreč skrajša čas potovanj v Arktičnih morjih, saj so razdalje postale krajše. To že vpliva na povečan transport in turizem v teh morjih. Spremembe na Arktiki bodo vplivale na celoten planet, saj gre za povezane ekosisteme in razmere na Arktiki vplivajo na podnebje po celem svetu. V tropskih območjih se absorbira več sončeve energije v obliki toplote, toplota se nato z vetrovi prenese proti poloma. Zračno gibanje ustvarja podnebje po vsem planetu. Hladni Arktika in Antarktika vplivata na podnebje na celem planetu in ohranjata nizke temperature ter vplivata na kroženje vetrov in s tem na podnebje. V primeru, da se led na polih začne taliti, se nizke temperature ne bodo mogle več ohranjati. Led odbija večino sončeve energije nazaj v vesolje. To se meri s tako imenovanim albedom oz. odbojem. Kjer odboj znaša 1, pomeni, da se sončeva energija povsem odbije od površine. Če je odboj 0, se vsa sončeva energija absorbira, predvsem v obliki toplote. Na ledenih površinah je odboj približno 0,85, voda ima odboj 0,07. Zaradi segrevanja ozračja se led na Arktiki tali in to vodi v pozitivno povratno zanko. Planet je zaradi manjših površin pokritih z ledom, zmožen poslati nazaj v vesolje precej manj energije, to pa vodi v še dodatno segrevanje in v še dodatno taljenje ledu in poviševanje vodne gladine. Poleg tega na ledenih površinah nastajajo bazeni staljene vode, ki kot omenjeno, absorbira več sončeve energije in še dodatno tali led pod seboj. Vendar pa znanstveniki ugotavljajo tudi, da se bo zaradi segrevanja ozračja in večjih količin tekoče vode, v zraku lahko zadrževalo več vodne pare, kar bo ustvarilo negativno povratno zanko. Vodna para bo tvorila oblake, ki pa bodo preprečili dostop sončeve energije do zemeljskega površja in s tem bo preprečeno dodatno segrevanje zemlje. Nastaja pa še ena pozitivna povratna zanka povezana s segrevanjem ozračja. Segrevanje povzročajo toplogredni plini, med njimi predvsem ogljikov dioksid in metan. Pod ledeniki na Arktiki so ogromne količine zamrznjenega organskega materiala v obliki šote. Prostornino zamrznjene šote trenutno ocenjujejo na nekaj manj kot 2500 kubičnih kilometrov. V tej šoti so ujete ogromne količine ogljikovega dioksida, ki se bo ob taljenju ledenikov, sprostil v ozračje. To bo učinek tople grede še povečalo in vodilo v dodatno zadrževanje toplote na planetu in še večje taljenje ledu. Zaradi tanjše ledene odeje čez tundro, zemlja zadržuje več toplote in obdobje sproščanja plinov se daljša. Vendar pa se zato v teh predelih zasajuje več grmičevja, ki ogljikov dioksid fiksira in ga s tem izloča iz zraka. Zalivski tok Zalivski tok, ki v Atlantskem oceanu potuje od Mehiškega zaliva proti zahodnim obalam Evrope, prinaša zahodni Evropi toplo podnebje. Topla in manj slana morska voda zaradi difuzije potuje iz Mehiškega zaliva proti obalam Nove Funlandije in nato proti Evropi. Voda na poti oddaja toploto in zaradi izhlapevanja na površini se ji slanost povečuje. Posledično je ta voda vedno gostejša in ko pride do Norveškega morja, je dovolj gosta, da se potopi. V globinah se nato vrača proti ekvatorju. Zalivski tok tako Evropi prinaša relativno toplo podnebje in skrbi za kroženje hranilnih snovi in kisika v globinah Atlantskega oceana. 5000 kubičnih kilometrov vode se letno iz Arktičnih morij prelije v Atlantik. Med leti 1965 in 1995 se je v Atlantik prelilo še dodatnih 19000 kubičnih kilometrov vode. Ta voda v ocean priteka vzhodno in zahodno po morskih kanalih in slanost voda v teh predelih se zmanjšuje. Ko se slana voda Zalivskega toka sreča s svežo vodo z ledenikov in Arktike, ta postane manj gosta in se zato ne potopi dovolj hitro in dovolj globoko. To upočasnjuje Zalivski tok. Ker se manj slana voda potopi manj globoko, kot bolj slana voda, to vodi v slabo mešanje globoke oceanske vode in s tem slab prenos hranil med plastmi v oceanu. V Arktičnih morjih lahko pride do upada alg in planktona, to vpliva na celotno prehransko verigo. Prizadete so živali, ki se hranijo z algami in planktonom in vse živali, ki so višje v prehranjevalni verigi. Posledice čutijo tudi živali na kopnem, ki se prehranjujejo z morskimi živalmi, prav tako pa ljudje, ki za preživetje lovijo ribe v teh morjih. Zalivski tok poleg difuzije poganjajo tudi vetrovi. Tok se zato kljub zmanjšani slanosti ob Arktiki ne bi ustavil, bi pa zahodni Evropi prinašal pol manj toplote in zato hladnejše podnebje. Na Zalivski tok vplivajo tudi padavine, ki v morje vnašajo svežo vodo. Padavin bo zaradi segrevanja ozračja v severnem Atlantiku vedno več, saj se zaradi višje temperature zraka, lahko v ozračju zadržuje več vode, kar vodi do povečanja padavin. Tudi to upočasnjuje Zalivski tok. Druge posledice Taljenje ledu ima poleg zviševanja morske gladine in vplivov na podnebje tudi druge posledice. Taljenje večno zamrznjenega ledu na Arktiki povzroča tudi materialno škodo prebivalcem teh področij. Taljenje povzroča nestabilnost tal in s tem rušenje hiš, cest in druge infrastrukture. Reke z ledenikov po vsem svetu močno upadajo zaradi taljenja ledenikov in s tem ugašajo viri pitne vode. S takimi težavami se srečujejo predvsem v Peruju. Nekatere druge reke najprej močno narastejo, nato pa močno upadejo in z obojim ogrožajo življenja, saj prihaja do poplav in nato pomanjkanj pitne vode. Take težave imajo ob velikih rekah Indije. Prav tako poplavljajo jezera pod ledeniki v Himalaji in prebivalci so se prisiljeni seliti. Posledice, ki so že zdaj vidne po vsem svetu so poplave, spremenjeni ekosistemi, izumrtje rastlinskih in živalskih vrst, primanjkovanje hrane. Za posledice segrevanja ozračja za planet, se danes povezujejo znanstveniki z najrazličnejših področij. Ker pa je Zemlja zelo kompleksen sistem, si pomagajo z računalniškimi simulacijami, s katerimi skušajo zajeti čim več možnih vplivov segrevanja. Rezultati so za človeštvo zaskrbljujoči. Pa vendar bo lahko še huje, saj take simulacije ne morejo zajeti vseh možnih posledic. Viri: Dawicki S. 2005. How much excess fresh water was added to the North Atlantic in recent decades? Falmouth, EurekAlert! (junij 2005) http://www.eurekalert.org/pub_releases (marec 2007) Mastny L. 2000. Melting of earth's ice coverreaches new high. USA, Worldwatch News Brief. (marec 2000) http://www.worldwatch.org (marec 2007) Sturm M., Perovich D. K., Seereze M. C. 2003. Meltdown in the North. Scientific American, 10: 60-67 Topping J. C. 2006. Polar Ice Melting Spurs Interest in Climate Stabilization. Washington, Climate Institute. (september 2006) http://www.climate.org (marec 2007) Chandler L., Dybas C. 2001 Ocean circulation shut down by melting glaciers after last ice age. NASA News, 01-102 Cromwell D. 2000. Ocean circulation. New Scientist, 166 Avtorji Jana Kalan Jelka Pohar Ota Fekonja Rok Gaber Špela Leban